<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets... [Abgebrochen] :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de :: Import by LuciaChan (MrKissen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679100">Secrets... [Abgebrochen] :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de :: Import</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/pseuds/LuciaChan'>LuciaChan (MrKissen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't @ Me, F/M, Written in the early 2010's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/pseuds/LuciaChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>[All Human] (Wieder einmal eine dieser „Bella ist hässlich und Edward der größte Player der Schule“ Geschichten... Bla, bla, bla...) Bella zog mit 14 zu ihrem Vater nach Forks und ging dort etwa ein Jahr lang auf die Schule. Sie verliebte sich in Edward. Als Edward Bella einen folgeschweren Streich spielte, floh sie zu ihrer Mutter, Renée Dwyer, und ihrem Mann, Phil nach New York. Dort lernte sie dann Alice und Emmett McCarty kennen und lieben. 1 ½ Jahre später kehrte sie zusammen mit Alice und Emmett nach Forks zurück. Dort treffen sie auf den nichts ahnenden Edward und das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf… (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Secrets... [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[All Human] (Wieder einmal eine dieser „Bella ist hässlich und Edward der größte Player der Schule“ Geschichten... Bla, bla, bla...) Bella zog mit 14 zu ihrem Vater nach Forks und ging dort etwa ein Jahr lang auf die Schule. Sie verliebte sich in Edward. Als Edward Bella einen folgeschweren Streich spielte, floh sie zu ihrer Mutter, Renée Dwyer, und ihrem Mann, Phil nach New York. Dort lernte sie dann Alice und Emmett McCarty kennen und lieben. 1 ½ Jahre später kehrte sie zusammen mit Alice und Emmett nach Forks zurück. Dort treffen sie auf den nichts ahnenden Edward und das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf… (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Secrets... [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/1/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">Secrets... [Abgebrochen]</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/312025"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4adca8a40000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">Secrets... [Abgebrochen]</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>19.10.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">5</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">12.622</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-star fa-lg recommendation titled-icon"></span> </p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>65 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/date/1/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>9 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>     </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Prolog<br/>2. Kapitel 1<br/>3. Kapitel 2<br/>4. Kapitel 3<br/>5. Kapitel 4 (23.11.10)</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/2/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>19.10.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.249<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                Update 2020:<br/>Hallo zusammen,</p>
        <p>diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
        <p>Ich habe sie bereits auf AO3 hochgeladen. Für den Links zum AO3-Profil, einfach auf der Profilseite dem Hompage-Link folgen.</p>
        <p>
                  <span class="user_bold">Wichtige Informationen:</span>
                </p>
        <p>Schlagt mich, wenn Ihr wollt. Aber ich habe zur Zeit überhaupt keine Zeit zum schreiben.<br/>Schule macht mich fertig und eigentlich würde ich am liebsten nur noch schlafen.<br/>Also bleibt diese Story fürs weiter in Pause.<br/>Ich hoffe Ihr bleibt mir Treu und vergebt mir diese lange Pause!<br/>Liebe Grüße LuciaChan<br/>(P.S.: Wichtige Informationen werde ich wahrscheinlich am Anfang des Prologs für längere Zeit einfügen)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>A/N: Die Story ist jetzt nichtmehr nur zu Probe Online gestellt.<br/>Leider pausieren wir gerade.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/><span class="user_bold">Disclaimer:</span> Der Großteil der Charakter gehören allesamt Stephenie Meyer, sowie die Handlungsorte Großteils ihr gehören. Mir gehört nur meine Fantasy.<br/><span class="user_bold">Inhalt:</span> [All Human] (Wieder einmal eine dieser „Bella ist hässlich und Edward der größte Player der Schule“ Geschichten.) Bella zog mit 14 zu ihrem Vater nach Forks und ging dort etwa ein Jahr lang auf die Schule. Sie verliebte sich in Edward. Als Edward Bella einen folgeschweren Streich spielte, floh sie zu ihrer Mutter, Renée Dwyer, und ihrem Mann, Phil nach New York. Dort lernte sie dann Alice und Emmett McCarty kennen und lieben. 1 ½ Jahre später kehrte sie zusammen mit Alice und Emmett nach Forks zurück. Dort treffen sie auf den nichts ahnenden Edward und das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf…<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>[All Human]<br/>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Secrets...</span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p><span class="user_bold">Prolog</span><br/>Es begann alles am Valentinstag 2003. An diesem Tag veränderte sich mein Leben. Ob es positiv oder negativ ist, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Ich wusste nur; Es veränderte sich etwas. Aber nun von Anfang an:</p>
        <p>Mein Geburtsname ist Isabella Marie Swan. Ich wurde am 13. September 1987 in Forks geboren. Meine Mutter verließ meinen Vater ein halbes Jahr nach meiner Geburt.<br/>Renée nahm mich mit nach Phoenix und ich wuchs dort auf. Jedes Jahr fuhr ich im Sommer eine Woche zu meinem Vater nach Forks. Dann verbrachten wir zwei Wochen irgendwo anders und machten Urlaub. Als ich dreizehn war lernte meine Mutter Phil Dwyer kennen.<br/>Er ist Baseballprofi und reist viel. Ich wollte den beiden nicht im Weg stehen und zog 2002 zu meinem Vater, Charlie Swan, nach Forks. Mum wollte mich zuerst nicht lassen, doch ich setzte mich durch. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, ist eine Frage für sich. In Phoenix gehörte ich nirgendwo dazu. Alle mieden mich und so verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit allein.<br/>Meine Mutter war meine beste Freundin. Ich konnte mit ihr über alles reden. Ich brauchte nur sie – sonst niemanden.<br/>Ich bin keines dieser sonderlich hübschen Mädchen. Ich gehöre eigentlich zu den hässlichen. Mit meinen 1.63 Meter komme ich auf gute 75 Kilogramm. Das heißt: Ich bin übergewichtig. Meine braunen Haare sind matt und in meinem Gesicht machen Pickel eine Party nach der anderen.</p>
        <p>Aber zurück zu Forks.<br/>Ich kam mitten im Schuljahr hier an. Niemand beachtete mich und ich verliebte mich. Er heißt Edward Cullen. Er sieht einfach nur toll aus. Leider weiß er nicht, dass es mich gibt. Am Montag vor dem Valentinstag kam er dann auf mich zu. Er wollte mit mir ausgehen, am vierzehnten.<br/>Ich hatte mich so gefreut, dass er wusste wer ich bin, das ich einfach zugestimmt habe. Edward hatte mich zum Essen ausgeführt und war der perfekte Gentleman.<br/>Wir aßen Italienisch und gingen danach ins Kino. Er fuhr mich nach Hause – Charlie war beruflich unterwegs – und er bat, ob er nicht noch mit rein kommen könnte. Ich willigte ein und zwei Stunden später hatte ich meine Jungfräulichkeit verloren. Ich war glücklich zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Dicht an Edward gekuschelt, schlief ich ein. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war er weg. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und war das ganze Wochenende glücklich. Am Montag, als ich in die Schule kam, sahen mich die Schüler komisch an, kicherten und tuschelten leise miteinander. Ich wusste nicht warum und mein Hochgefühl hielt an, bis ich in den Schulflur kam.<br/>Überall hingen Bilder.<br/>Von mir.<br/>Nackt.<br/>Schlafend.<br/>„Na, gefällt dir meine Überraschung, Izzy?“ Flötete Edward. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und ich rannte nach Hause. Noch in derselben Woche zog ich zu meiner Mutter nach New York.<br/>Phil hatte eine Festanstellung bei den New York Yenkees. In New York lernte ich auch schnell Emmett und Alice kennen. Anfang März bemerkte ich dann, dass ich schwanger war. Alice und Emmett erfuhren es zuerst. Dann Mum und Phil. Charlie hatte ich es immer noch nicht gesagt. Ich wollte ihm gegenüberstehen, wenn ich es ihm sagte. Edward wusste natürlich auch nichts davon. Wie denn auch? Ich wollte ihn ganz aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen, doch das ließ Alice nicht zu.<br/>Sie erfuhr alles von mir und wurde nebenbei meine beste Freundin. Mittlerweile waren wir auf dem Weg nach Forks. Emmett, Alice, meine Tochter und ich. Alice hatte sich in Forks ein Haus gekauft. (Ihr Vater ist schwer Reich.)<br/>Ein Haus: Vier Schlafzimmer, zwei Bäder, Wohnzimmer, Esszimmer und Küche. So weit ich wusste, hatte Alice das Haus ganz überholen lassen. Es war mit dem neusten Schnickschnack ausgestattet und Kindersicher. Alice und Emmett bewohnten die dritte Etage.<br/>Phoebe (Gesprochen; Fibi) und ich die zweite. Phoebe Talia Jacqueline Swan wurde am 10 November 2003 geboren. Mittlerweil war mein kleiner Schatz neun Monate alt.<br/>Die Schwangerschaft und die Geburt verliefen reibungslos. Ich war einfach nur glücklich meine kleine Tochter in den Armen halten zu können.<br/>Emmett hielt vor einem dreistöckigen Haus an. Die Fassade war weiß gestrichen worden. Eine kleine Veranda war um das ganze Haus verlegt worden. Alice hüpfte aus dem Mercedes und stürmte zur Haustüre.<br/>Emmett holte die Koffer. Darin war eigentlich nur das nötigste, da Alice den Großteil schon liefern hat lassen.<br/>Ich schnallte mein Kind ab und trug es ins Haus. Der Eingangsbereich war klein und zwei Torbögen führten in andere Räume. Der Boden war dunkel und die Wände hell. An der Wand, gegenüber der Tür zum Wohnzimmer (links, wenn man rein kam) stand eine Kommode für Schuhe und Jacken. Ich ging gerade aus weiter und landete in der Küche.<br/>Von dort aus führte eine Treppe in die höheren Etagen und ein weiterer Torbogen ins Esszimmer. Auch die Küche war hell gehalten. An der Wand standen Theken, gegenüber Herd, Kühlschrank und eine weitere Theke. In den Boden wurde eine Luke eingelassen, die in den Keller führte.<br/>Alice hatte vier Waschmaschinen und Trockner liefern lassen. Bei der Menge ihrer Kleidung war das auch nicht sonderlich verwunderlich.<br/>Wir hatten momentan Ende August. In zwei Wochen würde siebzehn werden. Was für ein absurdes Alter für eine Mutter, die ein fast einjähriges Kind hatte. Ich stieg die Treppe nach oben. Neben der Treppe führte eine weitere in das dritte Stockwerk. Ich öffnete die erste Türe und landete prompt im Bad. Rechts war eine Dusch-Badewanne.<br/>Gegenüber der Tür nur etwas weiter links standen zwei Waschbecken und das Klo war verschollen.<br/>Ich ging in das helle Bad.<br/>(Alice mag es hell!)<br/>Ich entdeckte den Porzellan-Thron in einer Art Kuhle, gegenüber den Waschbecken. Praktisch. Ich ging wieder raus und sah das schwarze Sofa an, das neben einer der drei Türen, auf dieser Etage, stand.<br/>Schulterzuckend näherte ich mich der nächsten Türe. Das erste was ich sah, waren große Fenster und ein Schrank. Ich ging hinein. An der Wand zur Tür standen ein Schrank und eine Kommode, alles beide weißes Holz. Das Bett, das gegenüber dem Schrank stand hatte einen weißen Rahmen und zwei weiße Nachttische. Es war dunkelrot bezogen.<br/>Samt. Stöhn!<br/>Neben dem Bett, an den Fenstern stand ein Schreibtisch, links und rechts davon jeweils ein Regal. Natürlich in weiß. Ich verließ mein Zimmer wieder. Vor dem letzten Zimmer blieb ich kurz stehen und hoffte inständig, dass darin noch kein Chaos herrschte. Ich öffnete die Türe.<br/>Die Wände waren Orange. Phoebe mag Orange. Ihre Kuscheldecke hatte dieselbe Farbe. Die Möbel waren weiß. An der Wand zur Tür stand eine Wickelkommode, gegenüber davon ein Kinderbettchen. An der Wand, gegenüber den Fenstern standen ein Schrank und eine Kommode. Und an der Fensterwand standen Körbe und Kisten – vollgestopft mit Spielsachen.<br/>Ich stöhnte gequält auf und brachte meinen Liebling ins Bett. Der Tag war anstrengend und Phoebe hatte viel gequengelt, bis sie endlich eingeschlafen war. Ich legte sie in ihr Kinderbettchen und ging zurück zum Auto.<br/>Ihre Decke lag noch darin. Wenn sie aufwachen würde und ihre Decke wäre nicht da, würde es Ewigkeiten dauern, bis sich mein kleiner Bronzeschopf beruhigt hatte.<br/>Ich seufzte. Phoebe hatte Edwards Haarfarbe und meine Augen. Wäre es anders rum gewesen – hätte ich jeden Tag in Edwards Augen sehen müssen – ich wäre verrückt geworden. Ich mochte Edward nicht. Aber hassen konnte ich ihn ebenfalls nicht. Würde ich Edward hassen, würde es bedeuten, dass ich Phoebe hasse und somit mich selbst ebenfalls.<br/>Ich beugte mich ins Auto und griff nach der Decke.<br/>„Guten Tag, schöne Frau.“ Keine zwei Minuten in Forks und stand der Vater meiner Tochter hinter mir, dachte ich sarkastisch. Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf und stieg aus dem Wagen.<br/>„Guten Tag, schöner Mann.“ Flötete ich und schlug die Wagentüre zu. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich mich das noch nicht getraut. Was das Aussehen alles bewirken konnte? Edward schenkte mir ein Atemberaubendes Lächeln, ich erwiderte es kühl.<br/>„Edward Anthony Cullen.“ Er reichte mir seine Hand. Seinen Zweitnamen nannte er nur, wenn er eine hübsche Frau sah und sie in sein Bett bekommen wollte.<br/>„Isabella Dwyer.“, sagte ich und gab ihm meine Hand. Ich hatte meinen Nachnamen gewechselt, da ich nicht wollte, dass man mich erkannte.<br/>„Du gehst noch zur Schule, oder?“ Wollte Edward nun wissen. Ich nickte nur.<br/>„Drittes Jahr in der Oberstufe.“ Sagte ich dann schließlich und erkannte dieses Funkeln in Edwards Augen. Als er mit mir schlief, hatte er es auch. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich eines der hübschen Mädchen vorgestellt, während er mich gefickt hatte.<br/>„Woher kommst du?“ Fragte er munter weiter.<br/>„Ich wurde hier in Forks geboren, zog dann mit meiner Mutter nach Phoenix und dann nach New York.“ Dass er mich kannte, verschwieg ich ihm geschickt. Mittlerweile konnte ich Lügen, ohne rot zu werden. Danke, Alice!<br/>„Wenn Phoebe aufwacht und ihre Kuscheldecke nicht hat, gibt es Stress, Bells.“ Ich erschrak mich fast zu Tode, als ich Emmetts Stimme hörte. Oh, Verdammt!<br/>„Ja…“, sagte ich nur.<br/>„Auf wiedersehn.“ Ich klimperte mit den Wimpern und rannte ins Haus.<br/>Tochter Minus Kuscheldecke Gleich Horror auf zwei Beinen.<br/>Ich betrat Phoebes Zimmer. Sie schlief noch, Glück gehabt! Ich breitete die Decke über der Kleinen aus und verließ dann wieder das Zimmer, aber nicht ohne das Babyfon. Durch das Esszimmer – es beherbergte nur einen langen Esstisch, zehn Stühle und einen Kinderhochsitz – gelangte ich ins Wohnzimmer. Das erste, was man sah war, eine Spielecke für Phoebe.<br/>Daneben standen zwei Sofas und Sessel. Dann kam ein weiteres Sofa und ein Flachbildfernseher an der Wand.<br/>Links davon waren Regale mit DVD’s und Büchern. Mein Blick glitt auf die andere Straßenseite und ich hätte am liebsten geschrien.<br/>Dort lebten die Cullens! Verdammt!<br/>Wo ist Alice!? Ich bring sie um!<br/>Die Cullens; Doktor Carlisle Cullen, seine Frau Esme Cullen und deren drei Kinder Jasper, Rosalie und Edward.<br/>Jasper und Rosalie waren Zwillinge und ein Jahr über uns, mehr wusste ich über die beiden nicht. Carlisle arbeitete im Örtlichen Krankenhaus und Esme war Innenarchitektin. Und Edward, Edward war schlicht und ergreifend ein Arsch. Ich blieb erschrocken stehen. Emmett saß zusammen mit Edward auf einem der Sofas, sie unterhielten sich über Autos, oder so was in der Art. Am liebsten hätte ich den beiden den Hals umgedreht.<br/>„Hallo“ Ich zuckte zusammen. Alice stand irgendwo hinter mir und schien jetzt Edward begrüßen zu wollen. Edward drehte sich zu uns um und lächelte uns schief an.<br/>„Hey.“ Schleim, Schleim. Warum war er eigentlich noch nicht auf seiner eigenen Schleimpfütze ausgerutscht?<br/>„Ich bin Alice.“ Sagte die kleine Elfe und tänzelte auf Edward zu. Edward lächelte sie strahlend an.<br/>„Edward Anthony Cullen.“ Kotz würg.<br/>Ich murmelte etwas von „Muss mich mal eben Übergeben“ und verließ den Raum.<br/>Ich ging wieder zu meinem kleinen Engel und setzte mich in den Schaukelstuhl an ihrem Bett.<br/>„Weißt du, meine Süße, dein Daddy ist ein Idiot. Er würde schreiend wegrennen, wenn ich ihm von dir erzählen würde.“ Flüsterte ich. Phoebe öffnete ein wenig die Augen und lächelte mich dann an.<br/>„Mami!“ Rief sie dann erfreut, als ich sie hoch nahm.<br/>„Gut geschlafen?“ Fragte ich sie.<br/>„Jaa!“ Quickte mein Baby. Ich wickelte sie in ihre Kuscheldecke und trug sie dann nach unten. Phoebe erzählte mir auf dem Weg, was sie geträumt hatte und ich kommentierte es.<br/>„Haben wir was zu essen da, Alice?“ Alice, die zwischen den beiden Jungs saß, schlug sich vor den Kopf.<br/>„Das war‘s, was ich vergessen hab.“ Meinte sie schließlich und ich seufzte.<br/>„Ich fahr Einkaufen.“ Meinte ich nur und sah kurz zu Edward, der stirnrunzelnd seine Tochter ansah.<br/>„Deine Schwester?“ Fragte er nur. Ich antwortete ihm nicht und zog lieber Phoebe an.<br/>„Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?“ Edward stand neben mir und Phoebe quietschte vergnügt als ich ihr die Jacke anzog.<br/>„Ich sehe keinen Grund darin, mit dir zu sprechen.“, erwiderte ich kalt.<br/>„Oh ho! Mutige Worte.“ Frotzelte er. Ich verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.<br/>„Deine Tochter?“ Ich sah zu Edward, der fragend eine Augenbraue hoch gezogen hatte.<br/>„Mein kleine Schwester und jetzt gib endlich Ruhe!“ Ich nahm Phoebe auf den Arm, schnappte mir mein Portemonnaie und den Schlüssel für den Mercedes, auf der Kommode.<br/>„Ich komme mit!“ Rief Edward und lief hinter mir her.<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="reviewform-container-start"></div>
</div><div class="pageviewframe">
  <p></p>
  <div class="caption">
    <p><br/>		Review schreiben<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="container-review-form left">
      <p></p>
      <div class="review-form">
        <p></p>
        <div class="review-form-content"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="review-form-response"></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>     </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Prolog<br/>2. Kapitel 1<br/>3. Kapitel 2<br/>4. Kapitel 3<br/>5. Kapitel 4 (23.11.10)</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/2/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">
    <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
  </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/312025"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4adca8a40000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secrets... [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 2 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Secrets... [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 2 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/1/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">Secrets... [Abgebrochen]</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/571844"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4adca8a40000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">Secrets... [Abgebrochen]</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>19.10.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">5</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">12.622</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-star fa-lg recommendation titled-icon"></span> </p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>65 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/date/2/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>11 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/1/Secrets-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Prolog<br/>2. Kapitel 1<br/>3. Kapitel 2<br/>4. Kapitel 3<br/>5. Kapitel 4 (23.11.10)</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/3/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>19.10.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>3.210<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                A/N: Die Story ist immer noch nur Probe Online gestellt.<br/>Bei größerer Interesse wird sie fortgesetzt.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>[All Human]<br/>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p><span class="user_bold">Kapitel 1</span><br/>„Ich will hier nur noch weg, Daddy.“ Weinte ich und vergrub mich noch mehr zwischen den Decken und Kissen auf meinem Bett.<br/>„Sag mir doch was vorgefallen ist!“, flehte Charlie.<br/>„Nein!“, kreischte ich und heulte weiter.<br/>„Ich will zu Mum! Bitte Dad, ich will hier weg.“<br/>„Na gut“, brummelte er und verließ mein Zimmer. Wieso tat Edward mir das an? Wieso hatte er mich Fotografiert, als ich schlief. Ich war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert und er demütigte mich. Nach einigen Stunden klingelte es an der Tür. Ich konnte den Besucher nicht hören aber eine Minute später öffnete sich meine Zimmertüre.<br/>„Hallo Izzy“, flötete Edward und ich zog die Decke nur noch fester um mich.<br/>„Du warst so süß am Freitag, ich konnte nicht anders; ich musste der ganzen Schule deinen tollen Körper zeigen.“, spottete er.<br/>„Verschwinde einfach nur.“, hauchte ich und hoffte, dass er mich verstanden hatte.<br/>„Aber, aber, kleine Izzy. Wer wird mich denn gleich raus schmeißen wollen? Oh! Bevor ich es vergesse, ich hab hier etwas für dich.“ Ich spürte, wie er ein Blatt neben mich legte. Ich griff danach und sah es an. Die Schamesröte stieg mir ins Gesicht. Bevor ich wusste, was ich tat, war ich aufgesprungen, hatte Edward eine geknallt und ihn angeschrien, er solle gefälligst verschwinden. Er sah mich so verdattert an, dass er ohne jedes Kommentar abzog.<br/>Ich verkroch mich wieder in mein Bett und heulte. Am nächsten Tag rief er Renée in New York an. Sie wäre am liebsten sofort gekommen, doch Charlie konnte sie aufhalten. Mum meldete mich an einer Privatschule in New York an, während Dad mich von der Schule in Forks nahm und meine Sachen holte. Ich fühlte mich tot, als ich Samstagmorgen in den Flieger nach New York stieg. Mum holte mich mir schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Flughafen ab.<br/>Mum verstand es mich abzulenken, sie redete über Belanglosigkeiten und fragte mich nicht aus, wie es andere getan hätten. Wir stiegen in ihren VW Passat. Kaum waren wir angeschnallt, düsten wir Richtung Manhattan davon.<br/>„Was hat Charlie gesagt, dass du wieder zu mir wolltest?“, fragte Renée unvermittelt. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.<br/>„Er hat nichts dazu gesagt, aber Gefallen tut es ihm auch nicht.“, meinte ich schlicht. Mum nickte nur und bog auf nach links ab. Die restliche Fahrt über schwiegen wir uns an. Seltsames Gefühl, da Mum eher selten die Klappe hielt. Mum parkte vor einem älteren Haus mit Putten über dem Eingang. Igitt, igitt! Sie hievte einen meiner Koffer aus dem Auto und warf mir den Schlüssel zu.<br/>Das bedeutete dann so viel wie ››Koffer aus dem Auto holen, absperren und rein kommen!‹‹ Jaja, meine Mutter.<br/>Ich tat wie mir ››befohlen‹‹ und folgte meiner Mutter ins Haus. Sie wartete am Aufzug auf mich. Ich stieg wortlos ein und sie drückte den Knop für den fünften Stock.<br/>„Links, wenn man rein kommt, sind die Schlafzimmer – insgesamt fünf – mit eigenem Bad. Deins ist das letzte. Auf der anderen Seite sind Küche, Wohn-, Ess-, und Arbeitszimmer.“ Ich nickte, um ihr zu sagen, dass ich es verstanden hatte. Der Fahrstuhl machte ››Pling!‹‹ und wir stiegen aus. Mum öffnete die Türe und wir traten ein.<br/>„Wir sind wieder daha!“ Rief Mum Phil zu. Phil kam aus einem der Zimmer von rechts.<br/>„Hallo, ihr beiden!“ strahlte er uns an. Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln niedergeschlagen.<br/>„Schau nicht so traurig, Isabella! Das macht Falten.“, zwinkerte Phil mir zu. Ich seufzte und setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf.<br/>„Das müssen wir noch mal üben.“ Lachte Mum kopfschüttelnd und verfrachtete mich dann in mein Zimmer. Die Wand, gegenüber der Türe war schwarz gestrichen, davor stand ein schwarz-weißer Schrank mit vier Türen und Spiegel. Weiß, schwarzer Marmor, Spiegel, Spiegel, schwarzer Marmor, weiß. Der Boden war aus dunkelbraunem Holz und darauf lag ein weißer, flauschiger Teppich. Das Bett, stand gegenüber den Fenstern, an einer lila Wand. Der Rahmen war aus weißem Holz, mit einer schwarzen Marmorplatte am Kopfteil. Links und rechts davon standen jeweils ein Nachttisch, ebenfalls weißes Holz. Die Wand, in denen sich die Fenster, mit schwarzen Rahmen, befanden war weiß. Davor hing ein schwarzer Vorhang mit dem Muster, der Marmorplatten.<br/>Es war unglaublich. Ich ließ meine Koffer stehen und umarmte zuerst Mum und dann Phil stürmisch.<br/>„Danke, danke, danke!“, freute ich mich und ließ mich aufs Bett plumpsen.<br/>„Das Zimmer ist unglaublich!“, rief ich voller Euphorie. Mum und Phil grinsten mich an. Dann sahen sie sich gegenseitig an und wurden ernst.<br/>„Bella-Schatz, wir müssen mit dir reden.“ Ich sah meine Mutter und ihren Mann fragend und erschrocken an. Ich kletterte an die Bettkannte und setzte mich hin.<br/>„Was gibt’s?“ Wollte ich wissen und hoffte auf keine Hiobs Botschaft. Mum setzte sich zu mir und Phil blieb vor uns stehen.<br/>„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht, wie wir es dir am besten sagen können.“, begann sie zögerlich.<br/>„Schnell und schmerlos?“, scherzte ich schwach. Renée zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Wie ein Pflaster?“, fragte sie.<br/>Ich stimmte ihr zu: „Wie ein Pflaster.“<br/>„Ich bin schwanger.“ Mein Mund klappte auf. Dann wieder zu. Und wieder auf. Dann fing ich an zu schreien – vor Freude!<br/>Ich würde große Schwester werden! Ich wollte schon so lange ein kleines Geschwisterchen und nun würde ich es bekommen!<br/>„Das ist soooo toll!“, kreischte ich los. Renée und Phil sahen mich verdutzt an und ich umarmte beide gleichzeitig.<br/>„Du findest es okay?“ Fragten sie mich und ich nickte strahlend. Okay war gar kein Ausdruck! Ich fand es großartig! Einfach nur toll! Ich werde große Schwester, sang ich in Gedanken und strahlte Mum und Phil an. Mum und Phil verließen Zimmer und ich fing an aus zu packen.<br/>Viel hatte ich nicht und so war ich relativ schnell fertig. Da meine Blase ziemlich drückte, begab ich mich aufs Klo in meinem eigenen Bad. Als ich in Phoenix oder Forks gelebt hatte, musste ich mir immer ein Bad teilen – umso mehr genoss ich nun den Anblick meines reiches. Ich würde hier nie wieder ausziehen! So viel stand schon mal fest. Nachdem ich meine Notdurft erledigt hatte, tapste ich durch den Flur und überlegte mir, wo ich als erstes hineingehen sollte.<br/>Ich beschloss zur ersten Tür, bei der Eingangstür, zu gehen. Ich öffnete zögerlich die helle Holztür und betrat das Zimmer. Es war das Wohnzimmer. Es war in etwa so groß wie mein Zimmer und Bad gemeinsam. In der Mitte des Raumes standen Sitzgelegenheiten und an der Wand hing ein Flachbildfernseher. An den Wänden standen Regale mit Büchern, DVD’s und Videos.<br/>Ich verließ das Zimmer wieder und öffnete die nächste Türe.<br/>Ich fand mich im Esszimmer wieder.<br/>Es war groß und eine lange Tafel stand in der Mitte. Mehr gab es in diesem Zimmer dann auch nicht, außer den Bildern, die wahrscheinlich Mum gemalt hatte. Vom Esszimmer aus, gab es einen Durchgang in die Küche. Ich staunte nicht schlecht als ich den Raum betrat. Die Küche war riesig! An den Wänden standen Theken, Schränke und Herd. Den Kühlschrank konnte ich nirgendwo entdecken. Meine Mutter saß an einer Ess-Theke, nahe der Tür zum Esszimmer.<br/>„Mum? Wo ist der Kühlschrank?“, fragte ich verdutzt.<br/>Sie sah von ihrem Laptop auf und deutete auf einen der Schränke. Ich ging darauf zu und öffnete ihn.<br/>Kühlschrank gefunden!, jubelte ich innerlich und begann einen kleinen Freudentanz. Mum kicherte. Ich musste ziemlich dämlich ausgesehen haben, denn nun stand ich schmollend vor dem Kühlschrank.<br/>„Lass dich von mir nicht stören, Schatz. Tanz ruhig weiter.“, kicherte sie und ich tanzte daraufhin weiter. Mum sah mir eine halbe Minute lang zu, bevor sie aufsprang, sich neben mich stellte und mit mir den „Macarena“ tanzte.<br/>Phil lehnte in der Tür zum Flur und sah uns schmunzelnd zu.<br/>„Komm! Mach mit!“, forderte Renée und Phil gesellte sich – augenverdrehend – zu uns.<br/>So tanzten wir noch etwa fünf Minuten, bis wir uns total aus der Puste und lachend auf die Barhocker fallen ließen.<br/>Nachdem ich mich wieder, ohne zu lachen, aufrecht halten konnte, ging ich weiter auf Wanderschaft.<br/>Ich öffnete die Türe zum Arbeitszimmer und sah hinein. Hier standen drei Schreibtische und ein Haufen Regale und Schränke, voll mit Ordnern und sonstigem.<br/>Ein Regal war frei geräumt worden und auf einem der Tische lag ein rechteckiges Packet, darauf lag noch eins. Ich ging näher hin und nahm das obere der beiden in die Hand. Die Pakete waren in Geschenkpapier eingewickelt worden und ich schüttelte das Kleinere leicht.<br/>Man konnte nichts hören und ich legte es zurück. Das gleiche wiederholte ich mit dem anderen Packet.<br/>„Du kannst sie ruhig auspacken, Bella“, kicherte Phil hinter mir. Ich fuhr erschrocken herum und sah dann wieder zu den Paketen. Neugierig war ich ja schon…<br/>„Sie sind für dich.“, meinte dann meine Mum und ich verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Ich hasste es, wenn jemand für mich Geld ausgab.<br/>„Es sind Willkommensgeschenke, wenn du sie nicht annimmst oder zurück geben willst bin ich dir sauer!“, sagte meine Mutter und ich nahm seufzend das größere der beiden Päckchen in die Hand.<br/>Zögerlich riss ich die Verpackung ab, nur um auf einen blau-schwarz bedruckten Karton zu treffen. Leider war das nicht alles, denn es zeigte einen Laptop. Ich stöhnte gequält.<br/>„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen.“, grummelte ich und öffnete den Karton. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und schloss den Karton dann wieder. Dann riss ich das andere Geschenk auf. Ein Handy kam zum Vorschein und ich starrte die Verpackung missmutig an.<br/>„Danke“, seufzte ich.</p>
        <p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/><span class="user_italic">Dazwischenreden – mein neues Hobby.<br/>Wie Ihr alle wohl bemerkt habt, war das was ihr bis hier her gelesen habt Vergangenheit.<br/>Und das ist vollkommen beabsichtig! Ich werde die meisten Kapitel nach diesem Prinzip aufbauen, also nicht wundern, wenn Bella am Anfang schwanger ist und am Ende des Kapitels wieder Phoebe auf dem Arm hat.</span></p>
        <p><span class="user_bold">Nachfrage</span> gleich <span class="user_bold">Angebot</span><br/>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p>Edward stieg auf den Beifahrersitz meines Mercedes.<br/>Ich schnallte noch schnell Phoebe an und setzte mich dann ans Steuer.<br/>„New York ist eine große Stadt.“, philosophierte Edward neben mir, starrte auf die Straße und krallte sich in das Leder des Sitzes.<br/>„Ja, eine große Stadt.“, murmelte ich nur und blickte missmutig auf die Straße. Wieso musste er unbedingt mitkommen? Hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun? Vielleicht irgendein anderes Mädchen schwängern?<br/>Mir egal was er tat, solange ich ihn nicht sehen musste. Aber nein! Er wollte mit mir einkaufen gehen.<br/>Vielleicht hätte ich dick bleiben sollen. Seit der Geburt von Phoebe hatte ich über zwanzig Kilo verloren und jetzt pfiff mir absolut jeder hinterher. Sogar die ein oder andere Frau. Kotz. Würg.<br/>Auch der Rest meines äußeren hatte sich verändert – zum Positiven.<br/>Aber auch innerlich hatte ich mich verändert, so viel stand fest.<br/>Phoebe spielte hinten mit einer quietsch gelben Ente, die sie von Emmett bekommen hatte. Ihre Kuscheldecke lag daneben und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie das Interesse an dem Stofftier verlieren würde und mit der Decke verstecken spielen würde. Ich warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Edward, der fest die Zähne aufeinander presste.<br/>Ich kicherte und wandte mich wieder der absolut leeren Straße zu.<br/>„Du fährst nicht oft auf dem Beifahrersitz.“, stellte ich fest und sein Kopf wandte sich zu mir um.<br/>„Nein, ich fahre lieber selbst.“, gab er verbissen zurück. Er klang gepresst, was mir auf eine sadistische Art und Weise sehr gefiel.<br/>Ich würde ihn Leiden lassen!<br/>Ein kleines und doch bösartiges Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel um fest zu stellen, dass ich die Straße für mich alleine hatte. Ich schwenkte das Lenkrad rauf und runter.<br/>Gewünschter Effekt trat sofort ein. Phoebe quietschte vergnügt und Edward schrie erschrocken auf.<br/>Ich lachte und bog auf den Parkplatz, des einzigen Supermarktes in Forks. Dann stieg ich aus und wollte gerade die Tür zu Phoebe öffnen, da klingelte mein Telefon.<br/>Ich zog es aus der Hosentasche und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display.<br/>„Hey Mum.“, begrüßte ich Renée fröhlich.<br/>››Bella-Schatz! Wie geht es dir? Wie geht es Phoebe? Und Alice und Emmett? Seit ihr gut angekommen?‹‹, fragte Renée ohne Luft zu holen.<br/>„Uns geht es gut, Phoebe und ich sind gerade auf dem Weg in den Supermarkt. Alice hat vergessen, dass wir nichts zu essen im Haus haben.“, erzählte ich ihr und schnallte nebenbei meine kleine Maus ab. Edward hatte die Wickeltasche aus dem Auto geholt und sie sich locker um die Schulter gehängt.<br/>Sah ziemlich dämlich aus.<br/>››Wieso hat Alice denn so etwas Wichtiges wie Nahrungsmittel vergessen? Das ist wichtig!‹‹, zeterte meine Mutter und ich verdrehte nur die Augen, klemmte Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter und hob Phoebe aus ihrem Kindersitz.<br/>„Nimm die Decke mit.“, forderte ich Edward auf, setzte Phoebe auf meiner Hüfte ab und nahm das Telefon wieder in die Hand.<br/>Mit einem gekonnten Hüftschwung, der Phoebe zum Lachen brachte, schlug ich die Autotür zu. Ein Knopfdruck später war dann der Wagen abgeschlossen und wir bewegten uns auf den Supermarkt zu.<br/>››Ich dachte nur du und Phoebe?‹‹, fragte meine Mutter verwirrt.<br/>„Nein, Edward wollte unbedingt mitkommen.“, erklärte ich Renée und wartete schon gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.<br/>››Edward? Doch nicht Edward Cullen?‹‹, rief sie schockiert und ich kicherte.<br/>„Doch“, erwiderte ich schlicht und konnte schon fast sehen, wie Renée das Telefon anstarren musste.<br/>››Pass bloß auf dich auf, Bella.‹‹, warnte sie mich.<br/>„Keine Sorge, Mum. Es wird schon. Wie geht es eigentlich Julien? Ist sein Fieber gesunken?“ Ich war besorgt um meinen kleinen Bruder. Als wir los fahren mussten, hatte er leichtes Fieber.<br/>Am liebsten wäre ich nicht gefahren, doch Alice hatte mich gezwungen, da sie auf der Strecke einige Hotels und Motels gebucht hatte.<br/>››Juli geht es gut, sein Fieber ist weg und er schläft gerade.‹‹ Ich atmete erleichtert aus und versuchte Phoebe in den Einkaufswagen zu setzen.<br/>Ist schwieriger als es sich anhört. Edward nahm mir Phoebe ab und setzte sie hinein. Ich sah ihn kurz dankbar an und er schob dann den Wagen in den Laden.<br/>„Mum, ich muss jetzt auflegen sonst bekomm ich den Einkauf nicht auf die Reihe.“<br/>››Okay. Grüß Alice und Emmett von mir und gib Phoebe einen Kuss von mir, ja?‹‹<br/>„Mach ich, Grüße an Phil und viele Küsse an Juli.“<br/>››Tschüss!‹‹, trällerte meine Mum und legte auf, bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte.<br/>Das war immer so. Ich steckte Kopfschüttelnd das Handy zurück in die Hose und lief zielstrebig die Kinderabteilung an.<br/>Edward hatte währenddessen Tasche und Kuscheldecke in den Einkaufswagen gelegt.<br/>„Pass auf Phoebe auf, ich hol die Sachen.“, orderte ich an und bog um die Ecke, bevor Edward protestieren konnte.<br/>Haha! Pech gehabt. Innerlich streckte ich ihm die Zunge raus. Ich nahm ein Gläschen aus dem Regal und las mir das Etikett genau durch. Es war Babygeeignet und so nahm ich gleich noch ein paar mehr davon. Phoebe liebte Obst und Gemüse oder gar Fleisch verschmähte sie. Hin und wieder versuchte ich es auch mit Gemüse und Fleisch, doch sie ließ es nicht zu und spuckte gleich alles aus. Einmal hatte Emmett probiert, um Phoebe zu zeigen, wie lecker es war. Er hat nur so getan als hätte er es geschluckt und hat es dann wieder ausgespuckt. Daraufhin hab ich auch probiert und konnte Phoebe voll und ganz verstehen.<br/>Es war ekelig.<br/>Also blieben wir bei Obst mit kleinen Stückchen. Ich ging zurück zum Wagen. Phoebe lachte und Edward sah ziemlich genervt aus. Ich bleib noch kurz versteckt stehen. Vielleicht würde ich ja den Grund erfahren? Phoebe warf ihre Kuscheldecke weg, Edward hob sie auf und gab sie ihr wieder. Erneut warf Phoebe den orangenen Stoff weg. Und wieder hob er Phoebes Kuscheldecke auf.<br/>Und dann machte er den schlimmsten Fehler überhaupt:<br/>Er legte die Decke in den Wagen.<br/>„Drei. Zwei. Eins.“, murmelte ich und Phoebe begann wie auf Kommando an zu schreien. Es war lustig mit an zu sehen, wie Edward versuchte meine Tochter zu beruhigen. Leider Gottes ohne Kuscheldecke.<br/>Ich ging kichernd auf ihn zu und er sah mich erleichter an.<br/>„Mach was!“, zischte Edward.<br/>„Und was? Du hast sie doch schließlich zum Schreien gebracht, also beruhig sie auch wieder!“, schnauzte ich und stellte die Gläschen in den Wagen. Edward zog Grimassen um das kleine Mädchen aufzuheitern. Ich konnte über diesen Versuch nur schmunzeln.<br/>Phoebe wollte ihre Decke und nicht das dämliche Gesicht ihres möchtegern Vaters.<br/>Nach etwa fünf Minuten erbarmte ich mich dann. Phoebe zuliebe. Ich nahm die Decke, wickelte Phoebe darin ein und nahm sie dann aus dem Wagen.<br/>„War Edward böse zu dir? Hat er dir einfach die Decke weggenommen.“, sagte ich lächelnd zu meinem ein und alles. Phoebe klammerte sich an meinen Hals und hörte auf zu schreien.<br/>Edward sah mich entsetzt an. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm jetzt die Zunge raus gestreckt, doch ich musste ein Vorbild für meine Tochter sein. Ich wollte ja nicht, dass sie irgendwann so würde wie Edward es war.<br/>Dorfmatratze.<br/>Nachdem ich mir sicher war, das Phoebe nicht anfangen würde zu schreien, wenn ich sie absetzten würde, legte ich sie wieder in den Wagen, nahm eben diesen und steuerte auf die Windeln zu.<br/>„Edward?“ angesprochener sah mich missmutig an. Ich lächelte süß.<br/>„Würdest du mir bitte die Windeln reichen?“ Und das alles tat ich nur um ihn zu demütigen.<br/>Ich wollte ihm so zeigen, dass ich in etwas besser war, als er und das spürte er auch. Er ging zu dem Regal und zog wahllos eine Packung heraus. Er wollte sie schon in den Wagen schmeißen, doch ich hielt ihn auf.<br/>„Die sind zu klein.“, meinte ich schlicht. Stöhnend legte Edward die Windeln zurück und griff nach der nächsten Packung. Ich wiederholte mein Spiel.<br/>„Die sind zu groß.“, grinste ich und er legte die Windeln zurück.<br/>„Hol sie selbst!“, zickte er. Ja, er zickte! Er hatte wohl begriffen, dass ich mit ihm spielte.<br/>Nun denn. Ich ging zum Regal und nahm mir die Windeln, die ich sonst auch immer kaufte und legte sie in den Wagen. Anschließend gab ich Phoebe einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und sie brabbelte vergnügt. Für Phoebe hatte ich nun alles. Wir gingen weiter zu dem Konservenlebensmittel.<br/>Normalerweise aßen wir nichts aus Konserven, doch ich wusste noch nicht, wann Alice‘ Haushälterin/Kindermädchen hier eintreffen würde.<br/>Alice kannte Louise schon ihr ganzes Leben und sie bat sie uns doch zu begleiten. Natürlich kam Louise mit.<br/>Alice hatte ihr ebenfalls ein Haus in Forks gekauft. So weit ich wusste, war es nur ein Haus weiter von Charlies'.<br/>Ich packte ein paar Konserven ein und steuerte dann Soßen, Suppen und was es sonst noch gab an.<br/>Als wir gerade über den etwas breiteren Flur rollten kreischte auf einmal jemand „EDDY!“.<br/>››Eddy‹‹ neben mir stöhnte genervt und wandte sich zu dem kreischenden Mädchen um. Ich erkannte sie als Jessica Stanley.<br/>Am liebsten wäre ich ihr über ihre billigen und zu dem noch gefälschten Pumps gefahren.<br/>„Hallo Jessica.“, sagte Edward freundlich. Jessica hing mittlerweile an Edwards Hals. Mir wird schlecht! Ob es sie wohl sehr stören würde, wenn ich in ihre gefälschte Handtasche kotzen würde?<br/>Alles – wirklich alles, was Jessica trug sah auf den ersten Blick nach Designerklamotten aus. Auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte man; es war gefälscht. Wie konnte man nur so billig sein?<br/>„Jessica, das ist Isabelle Dwyer. Isabelle, Jessica Stanley.“<br/>„Hallo Jessica.“, sagte ich Honigsüß und lächelte sie kalt an.<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="reviewform-container-start"></div>
</div><div class="pageviewframe">
  <p></p>
  <div class="caption">
    <p><br/>		Review schreiben<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="container-review-form left">
      <p></p>
      <div class="review-form">
        <p></p>
        <div class="review-form-content"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="review-form-response"></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/1/Secrets-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Prolog<br/>2. Kapitel 1<br/>3. Kapitel 2<br/>4. Kapitel 3<br/>5. Kapitel 4 (23.11.10)</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/3/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">
    <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
  </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/571844"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4adca8a40000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secrets... [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 3 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Secrets... [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 3 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/1/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">Secrets... [Abgebrochen]</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/576842"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4adca8a40000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">Secrets... [Abgebrochen]</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>19.10.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">5</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">12.622</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-star fa-lg recommendation titled-icon"></span> </p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>65 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/date/3/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>15 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/2/Secrets-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Prolog<br/>2. Kapitel 1<br/>3. Kapitel 2<br/>4. Kapitel 3<br/>5. Kapitel 4 (23.11.10)</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/4/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>19.10.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.076<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                A/N: Die Story ist immer noch nur Probe Online gestellt.<br/>Bei größerer Interesse wird sie fortgesetzt.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/><span class="user_bold">Da ich ziemlich oft gefragt wurde, warum Phoebe schon sprechen konnte, kommt nun eine Antwort für alle!<br/>Phoebe kann noch nicht sprechen!<br/>Sie redet in ihrer Kindersprache daher und Bella weiß großteils, was ihre Tochter damit meint!<br/>Ich hoffe, diese Frage hat sich nun geklärt.<br/>Viel Spaß beim lesen! </span><br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>[All Human]<br/>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p><span class="user_bold">Kapitel 2</span><br/>Das Wochenende verging schnell. Ich bekam davon nichts mit, so schnell war es. Zeitraffer. Ich fürchtete mich vor dem Montag. Wie würden die anderen Schüler auf mich reagieren?<br/>Ich wechselte ja schließlich mitten im Jahr! Oh Gott! Ich hatte wirklich Angst – unbeschreibliche Angst! Würde es so sein, wie damals in Forks? Jeder wusste, dass ich kommen würde. Absolut jeder! Umso schlimmer war es dann, dass ich keine Schönheit war. Eben ein Stink normales Mädchen – mit Haut- und Gewichtsproblemen.<br/>Ob Renée es mir erlauben würde, zu Hause zu bleiben? Heimunterricht oder so. Das gab es doch schon mehrfach in den Staaten, oder täuschte ich mich da? Ich will nicht!<br/>„Bella-schatz! Du musst langsam los, sonst kommst du noch zu spät!“, rief meine schwangere Mutter aus der Küche. Phil war schon weg, zum Training und Mum wollte einkaufen fahren, nachdem sie mich zur Schule gebracht hatte. Brummelnd stand ich auf und ging in die Küche.<br/>„Fertig? Gut!“ Mum sprang auf, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und stürmte zur Tür. Ich nahm ebenfalls meine Jacke und trottete ihr hinterher. Sie war für meinen Geschmack viel zu gut gelaunt. Ich trug die Schuluniform. War ja schließlich eine Privatschule, da musste alles seine Ordnung haben.<br/>Eine schwarze Hose, als alternative gab es einen Rock. Dann noch ein grauer Pulli, die alternative war ein graues T-Shirt. Für diese Jahreszeit nicht unbedingt geeignet. Darüber einen weißen Parka. Die Schuhe waren als einzige nicht gestellt worden. Dementsprechend passten sie dann auch nicht wirklich zum Outfit. Ich kam mir darin sowieso dämlich vor. Es betonte nämlich meine Problemzonen.<br/>Wir rauschten die Straße entlang.<br/>Haus, Haus, Haus, Baum, Haus, Haus, Haus, Baum, Baum, Haus… und so weiter. Drei Häuser, dann ein oder zwei Bäume. Immer und immer wieder. Mum bog ab.<br/>Oh! Mehr Bäume!<br/>Sie rollte auf einen von Bäumen gesäumten Parkplatz und hielt an.<br/>„Ich hohl dich dann nachher ab, Schätzchen.“ Mum umarmte mich noch kurz und warf mich dann aus dem Auto. Ja, sie warf mich raus. Ich schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und ging dann auf diese riesen Schule zu. Sie war mindestens fünf Mal so groß wie meine Schule in Forks, aber nicht so groß, wie die in Phoenix. Privatschule eben. Zögerlich ging ich auf das große Gebäude zu. Ich spürte, wie ich angestarrt wurde. Ich will hier weg!<br/>Nein, Bella. Das schaffst du. Du wirst hier ein neues Leben beginnen!, sprach ich mir gut zu. Leider nahm es nichts von meiner Nervosität. „Hallo!“ Ich zuckte zusammen und drehte mich dann zu der Stimme, die mich angesprochen hatte, um. Zuerst sah ich einen Jungen, groß, dunkelbraune Haare und braune Augen. Ein Bär! Hilfe, ich will hier weg!<br/>Daneben stand ein Mädchen. Klein, zierlich, mit schwarzem, in alle Richtung abstehendem Haar. Sie hatte die gleichen Augen, wie der Bär.<br/>„Ich bin Alice McCarty und dass ist Emmett, mein Bruder.“, stellte das elfenhafte Mädchen, sich selbst und den Bären vor.<br/>Ich sagte nicht. Ich konnte nichts sagen! Es war, als wären meine Zähne aneinander geklebt worden!<br/>„Ach verdammt!“, stieß Emmett aus und zog ein paar zerknüllte Geldscheine aus der Hosentasche. Er drückte es seiner Schwester in die Hand und fing an zu schmollen. Ich sah Alice fragend an.<br/>„Wir haben gewettet.“, sagte sie nur aber mein fragender Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie weiter reden.<br/>„Es ging darum, ob du schüchtern bist oder nicht.“ Toll, jetzt wurde ich rot und die kleine Alice kicherte.<br/>„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Isabella.“<br/>„Wo-“<br/>„Unserem Vater gehört diese Schule. Er ist einer der ersten, die Informiert werden, wenn wir einen neuen Schüler bekommen. Deswegen weiß ich auch wie du heißt.“ Ich nickte nur, klang logisch.<br/>„Komm, wir zeigen die, wo das Sekretariat ist.“ Und schon wurde ich auf das Schulgebäude zugezogen. Alice redete über die Schüler und die Gruppierungen, die es hier gab. Es gab hier allen Ernstes Punks, Emos, Hopper und was-weiß-ich-noch-alles!<br/>An den Hoppers kamen wir vorbei. Sie trugen allesamt diese bescheuerten Baseballkappies, die ich auf den Tot nicht ausstehen konnte. Dann endlich betraten wir das Schulgebäude.<br/>Die Wände waren mit hellem Holz vertäfelt worden und der Boden war aus dunklem Holz. Wir kamen an einigen Schließfächern vorbei, auf dem ersten Blick Holz, doch Alice erklärte mir schnell, dass das nur Folien mit Holzmustern waren. Die Spinde waren aus Metall, aber sie mussten Optisch zum Gesamtbild passen. Taten sie auch.<br/>Eine wahrhaftige schicki-micki-Schule! Warum gleich wollte ich nicht auf eine öffentliche Schule?<br/>Ach stimmt ja, schlechte Erfahrungen. Aber dort konnte man sich immer so gut unsichtbar machen. Ging hier wohl nicht.<br/>Alice schob mich auf eine Tür zu.<br/>„Das Sekretariat.“, sagte sie und lächelte mich freundlich an.<br/>„Wir waren hier auf dich.“ Und mit diesen Worte wurde ich ins Zimmer geschoben. Zögerlich trat ich auf den Tresen zu.<br/>„Oh! Hallo! Sie müssen Ms. Isabella Swan sein?“, fragte die etwas ältere Frau, die von ihrem Schreibtisch aufgesprungen war und nun in irgendwelchen Ablagen kramte. Ich nickte nur.<br/>„Willkommen an der Schule, meine Liebe. Hier ist dein Stundenplan, eine Wegbeschreibung und ein Laufzettel. Den Laufzettel lässt du bitte von allen Lehrern unterschreiben und bringst ihn dann wieder zu mir. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen erfolgreichen ersten Tag.“, lächelte sie.<br/>Ich murmelte ein „Danke“ und ging wieder auf den Flur. Dort erwarteten Alice und Emmett mich.<br/>„Zeig mal her!“, rief Alice und nahm mir die Papiere aus der Hand. Sie grinste mich an.<br/>„Wir sind in jedem Fach zusammen! Das wird so toll!“ Ich bin verwirrt.<br/>„Wir werden bestimmt gut miteinander auskommen!“, rief Alice und umarmte mich stürmisch.<br/>„Wir werden die aller besten Freundinnen sein und über Jungs quatschen – du bist doch hetero oder? Wenn nicht, auch nicht schlimm! – und wir können Shoppen gehen und Mädchenabende veranstalten! Das wird toll werden!“ Kann mir jemand erklären was Alice eigentlich von mir will?<br/>„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Isabella. Du bist nun Alice‘ beste Freundin.“, sagte Emmett sarkastisch und ich blickte immer noch nicht ganz durch.<br/>„Bis nachher, Emmett!“ Alice zog mich hinter sich her. Wohin eigentlich? Ein kurzer Blick auf meinen Stundenplan ließ mich Mathe erahnen. Und tatsächlich einige Minuten später standen wir in dem Klassenzimmer, in dem ich Mathe hatte. Alice stellte mich freudenstrahlend dem Lehrer vor, der mich freundlich begrüßte, meinen Laufzettel unterschrieb und mir dann sagte, dass ich mich doch neben Alice setzten sollte, da dass der einzig freie Platz war.<br/>Und so begann der erste von vielen Schultagen…</p>
        <p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/><span class="user_italic"> <a href="http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=13137081">http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=13137081</a> </span></p>
        <p><span class="user_bold">Angebot</span> gleich <span class="user_bold">Nachfrage</span><br/>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p>„Hallo Jessica.“, sagte ich Honigsüß und lächelte sie kalt an.<br/>Jessica Stanley gehörte zu den Personen, die ich einfach nicht leiden konnte. Und es lag nicht daran, dass sie mich immer wieder gerne gemobbt hat. Wahrscheinlich war es Genetisch bedingt, oder so.<br/>„Isabelle! Schön dich kennen zu lernen.“, säuselte sie und reichte mir die Hand. Ich ergriff sie und drücke extra fest zu, so wie ich es bei Emmett meist machte. Jessica verzog kurz das Gesicht und befreite sich aus meinem Griff.<br/>Jessicas Blick fiel auf Phoebe, die immer noch im Wagen saß und uns verwirrt beobachtete.<br/>„Hallo du Kleine!“, sagte Jessica zu Phoebe und hob sie kurzerhand aus dem Einkaufswagen.<br/>„Du bist aber eine Süße, wie heißt du denn, meine Kleine?“ Zur Antwort zog ››ihre Kleine‹‹ an Jessicas Haaren. Phoebe quietschte vergnügt und hatte ein Büschel Haare in der Hand. Jessica schrie erschrocken auf und hätte fast Phoebe fallen gelassen, wenn ich sie ihr nicht abgenommen hätte.<br/>„Du kleines Miststück!“, zischte Jessica und versuchte ihre Haare aus der Hand meiner Tochter zu befreien. Aus diesem Grund trug ich meine Haare meist zusammen.<br/>„Phoebe, lass das.“, tadelte ich meine Tochter sanft, doch innerlich lobte ich sie für diese Action. Trotzdem musste ich darauf achten, dass ich sie richtig erzog. Phoebe ließ die Haare los und diese Segelten zu Boden.<br/>Ich sah zu Jessica, die rot vor Wut, oder Scham war.<br/>„Deine falschen Haare liegen auf dem Boden, Jessica. Das nächste Mal, wenn du zum Friseur gehst, solltest du darauf achten, dass sie richtig befestigt werden.“ Ich lächelte Jessica gespielt fröhlich an. Stanley schnaubte, sammelte ihre Haare auf und dampfte ab.<br/>Natürlich drückte sie Edward davor noch einen Kuss auf.<br/>„Deine Freundin?“, fragte ich dann Edward kalt. Edward, der das ganze nur schweigend beobachtet hatte sah mich nun verwirrt an.<br/>„Ja. Nein. Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht. Was war die Frage?“ Ich sah Edward an. Das war doch mal eine Antwort! Ich begann zu lachen.<br/>„Männer!“, meinte ich Kopfschüttelnd und ging weiter. Edward kam nach etwa einer halben Minute mit dem Wagen nach. Er sah immer noch verwirrt aus.<br/>„Was findest du an Jessica?“, fragte ich ihn und suchte von dem Sortiment eingepackter Wurst- und Käsesorten einige aus. Edward zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich wusste, was in Edwards Hirn sich gerade für eine Antwort eingefunden hatte:<br/>››Sie ist gut im Bett!‹‹<br/>Eine tolle Qualifikation. Das ist doch der beste Grund, jemanden zu heiraten, oder nicht? Aus Spaß hatte ich die Jungs in meiner alten Schule mal gefragt, was Männer eigentlich so denken.<br/>Die Antworten waren wirklich unkreativ und ließen sich in einem Wort zusammen fassen: Sex.<br/>Auch wenn ein Paar von Autos, Sport, Kumpels und Alkohol geredet haben, es war bei jedem Sex mit dabei. Das kreativste, was damit zu tun hatte war:<br/>››Sex mit Zwillingen unmittelbar vor dem Tot.‹‹<br/>Als Frau hab ich mir natürlich meinen Teil dazu gedacht. Aber waren Männer wirklich so unkreativ?<br/>Nun ja: Ja. Vielleicht war es genetisch so bedingt, das Frauen einfach umschweifender dachten? Meine Gedanken drehten sich oft um Phoebe, aber auch um andere Dinge, verschiedene Dinge und nur selten war Sex mit dabei. Aber Edward war nun mal ein Mann und Männer dachten an Sex.<br/>Was er wohl machen würde, wenn ich eine Banane ‚essen‘ würde?<br/>Hab ich während der Schwangerschaft mal bei Emmett ausprobiert. Er hat Fluchtartig den Raum verlassen, während Alice und ich uns Tot gelacht haben.<br/>Aber zurück zu Edward. Er stand da, starrte auf meinen Busen und schien in Gedanken verschiedene Dinge damit anzustellen.<br/>Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was alles. Ich sah in den Wagen und mir fiel auf, dass ich die Folgemilch vergessen hatte.<br/>„Edward, pass bitte eben auf Phoebe auf, ja? Bin gleich wieder da?“ Edward nickte abwesend und ich rannte zurück zur Kinderabteilung. Einige ältere Herrschafften sahen mich verärgert an, doch ich machte mir nichts daraus. Ich nahm fünf Packungen, von Phoebes Lieblingssorte und ging dann, damit balancierend, zurück.<br/>Edward stand mit Phoebe im Arm am Wagen, neben ihm stand Lauren Mallory.<br/>Interessant.<br/>Lauren und Jessica waren, als ich das letzte Mal in Forks war, beste Freundinnen. Ob es immer noch so war?<br/>Lauren und Edward schienen zu flirten und hatten Phoebe wohl vollkommen vergessen. Das würde ein Spaß werden. Ich steuerte auf die drei zu, ließ die Folgemilch in den Einkaufswagen fallen und sah dann Edward strafend an.<br/>„Edward, du kennst meine Bedingungen. Du kannst deine Tochter nur sehen, wenn du anfängst eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu führen. Ansonsten werde ich sie dir verweigern.“, sagte ich bedrohlich und wurde von den beiden Verdatter angesehen.<br/>„Wie bitte?“, fragte Lauren nach. Edward sah mich einfach nur geschockt an. Wahrscheinlich sahen seine Gedanken gerade so aus:<br/>››Was für Bedingungen? Ernsthafte Beziehung? Was ist das? Phoebe ist doch Isabelles Schwester! Ich verstehe es nicht!‹‹ Ich fing an zu kichern und nahm Edward Phoebe ab.<br/>„Tut mir Leid.“, lachte ich.<br/>„Aber eure Gesichte sind zum schießen!“<br/>„Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder? Isabelle?“, fragte Edward unsicher. Ich nickte.<br/>„Natürlich ist es ein Scherz, du Dumpfbacke! Sehe ich für dich etwa wie eine Mutter aus?“ Ich verdrehte die Augen.<br/>„Ich bin erst sechzehn! In diesem Alter hat man noch keine Kinder. Phoebe ist und bleibt meine Schwester.“ Edward atmete erleichtert auf.<br/>Was für ein Idiot, dachte ich mir nur, gab Phoebe einen Kuss, setzte sie wieder in den Wagen und ging dann weiter.<br/>Ob Edward nach kam, oder auch nicht, war mir vollkommen egal. Sollte er Lauren doch zwischen den Regalen ficken und ihr ein Baby machen. War mir doch egal! Aber war es das wirklich?</p>
        <p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/><span class="user_italic">Ich mag dieses Kapitel nicht. (-.-*) </span><br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="reviewform-container-start"></div>
</div><div class="pageviewframe">
  <p></p>
  <div class="caption">
    <p><br/>		Review schreiben<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="container-review-form left">
      <p></p>
      <div class="review-form">
        <p></p>
        <div class="review-form-content"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="review-form-response"></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/2/Secrets-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Prolog<br/>2. Kapitel 1<br/>3. Kapitel 2<br/>4. Kapitel 3<br/>5. Kapitel 4 (23.11.10)</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/4/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">
    <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
  </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/576842"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4adca8a40000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secrets... [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 4 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Secrets... [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 4 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/1/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">Secrets... [Abgebrochen]</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/546327"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4adca8a40000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">Secrets... [Abgebrochen]</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>19.10.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">5</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">12.622</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-star fa-lg recommendation titled-icon"></span> </p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>65 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/date/4/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>23 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/3/Secrets-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Prolog<br/>2. Kapitel 1<br/>3. Kapitel 2<br/>4. Kapitel 3<br/>5. Kapitel 4 (23.11.10)</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/5/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>19.10.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.852<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                Lest gefälligst beide Teile!<br/>P.S.: Die Story ist fest online.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>[All Human]<br/>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p><span class="user_bold">Kapitel 3</span><br/>Den Februar brachte ich mehr schlecht als recht hinter mich. Ich fing an, mich mehr Mals am Tag zu übergeben und aß Jogurt mit Ketchup. Alice war auch praktisch zu mir gezogen und so hatte sie meine Attacken mitbekommen. Alice war irgendwie anders – komisch.<br/>Sie kannte mich noch keine fünf Minuten und hatte schon beschlossen, dass wir Freunde waren. Mittlerweile konnte ich das auch von meiner Seite behaupten. Die anderen Schüler mochten die McCarty Geschwister nicht.<br/>Sie dachten, dass die guten Noten von dem Einfluss ihres Vaters herstammten. Aber das stimmte nicht. Emmett und Alice lernten fleißiger, als ich es je getan hatte. Emmett „wohne“ auch fast schon bei mir.<br/>Aber während Alice meist in meinem Zimmer übernachtete, ging Emmett nach Hause, manchmal schlief er in einem der Gästezimmer. Mom machte sich Sorgen um mich und ich machte mir Sorgen um das Baby, weil sie sich um mich sorgte.<br/>„Bella?“, begann Alice eines Montag Abends. Wir saßen auf meinem Bett und machten zusammen Hausaufgaben. Emmett war vor gut einer halben Stunde gegangen.<br/>„Hm?“, machte ich und versuchte mich weiter auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.<br/>„Hattest du schon mal Sex?“ Das kam so unvorbereitet und unverblümt, dass ich nur aufschauen konnte und rot wurde.<br/>„Das nehme ich mal als ja.“ Ich senkte meinen tomatenroten Kopf.<br/>„Wie lange ist das her?“, bohrte Alice weiter. Ich antwortete nicht. Alice durchbohrte mich mit ihren Blicken.<br/>„Bella!“, nörgelte sie und schmiss sich auf mich. Ich keuchte erschrocken.<br/>„Warum willst du das wissen?“, stellte ich eine Gegenfrage.<br/>„Weil deine Essgewohnheiten alles andere als normal sind! Bella, könnte es sein das du schwanger bist?“ Alice sah mich besorgt an.<br/>„Ich bin nicht schwanger!“, fauchte ich. Im nächsten Moment fing ich an zu weinen. Ich verstand meinen Körper nicht mehr! Alice nahm mich in den Arm und murmelte mir beruhigende Worte zu. Sobald meine Tränen verebbt waren sah ich Alice an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich schwanger war oder nicht. Es war seltsam, in letzter Zeit hatte ich viel Stress. Ich musste einiges an Stoff nach hohlen um auf das Niveau der anderen Schüler zu kommen, da hatte ich gar nicht so auf irgendwelche Anzeichen meines Körpers geachtet. Aber konnte es sein?<br/>Natürlich konnte es sein! Ich hatte nicht auf Verhütung geachtet! Und ER wohl eben so wenig. Aber wenn es so wäre? Alice sprang vom Bett und fing an, in ihrer Tasche herum zu wühlen.<br/>„Was wird das, wenn’s fertig ist?“, fragte ich und beobachtete Alice misstrauisch.<br/>„Ich hab’s gleich!“, rief Alice nur und zog im nächsten Moment eine rechteckige Packung heraus. Sie kam zurück zum Bett und warf sich mit dem Hintern voran aufs Bett.<br/>„Hier“, meinte die kleine Elfe nur und gab mir die rosa Schachtel. Ein Schwangerschaftstest? Wieso hatte sie sowas dabei? Ich musste wohl ziemlich verwirrt ausgesehen haben, denn Alice begann zu sprechen.<br/>„Den hab ich letzte Woche gekauft, doch irgendwie fand ich nicht den richtigen Moment, um dich darauf anzusprechen. Und dein Verhalten ist eigentlich sehr deutlich, Bella.“ Ich seufzte.<br/>„Ich habe Renée gebeten, für dich einen Termin beim Gynäkologen zu machen.“ Mein Kopf schoss hoch und ich sah Alice strafend an.<br/>„Nur um sicher zu gehen!“, meinte sie mit erhobenen Händen. Ich seufzte und öffnete die Packung. Alice und ich begannen die Gebrauchsanweisung durchzulesen. Hin und wieder gaben wir schwachsinnige Kommentare darüber ab. Als wir dann am Ende ankamen und ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte, nahm ich den Schwangerschaftstest und verzog mich damit ins Bad. Die Tür ließ ich angelehnt. Ich machte, wie mir befohlen und ging dann wieder hinaus.<br/>„Jetzt heißt es wohl warten.“ Alice und ich saßen auf meinem Bett und blätterten angespannt durch die Seiten irgendeines Magazins. Wir konnten uns beide nicht richtig darauf konzentrieren. Immer wieder huschten unsere Blicke zu der Uhr auf meinem Schreibtisch.<br/>„Die Zeit ist um.“, meinte dann Alice. Ich nickte nur.<br/>„Willst du selbst, oder soll ich?“, fragte sie besorgt.<br/>„Mach du, wenn ich hier liegen bleibe, kann ich wenigstens nicht umkippen.“ Alice nickte, sprang auf und ging ins Bad. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die sie weg war. Vielleicht war sie es auch? Wer wusste das schon? Es hieß ja auch, dass wenn man sich der Zeit bewusste ist, die viel langsamer vergeht, als wenn man nicht darauf achtet.<br/>Irgendwann reiste man dann wohl mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch den Tag. Alice kam aus dem Bad. Ihre Miene war undurchsichtig.<br/>„Isabella“, begann meine beste Freundin und setzte sich wieder zu mir aufs Bett. Mir schwante übles.<br/>„Alice“, sagte ich.<br/>„Bella“, seufzte Alice.<br/>„Ally!“, lachte ich. Alice stieg in mein lachen mit ein und so lagen wir etwa eine viertel Stunde auf dem Bett. Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch und sah in Alice‘ grinsendes Gesicht.<br/>„Also, Ally; Was sagt nun der Test?“, fragte ich nun ernst. Alice setzte sich auf und sah mich ernst an.<br/>„Es werden Vierlinge.“ Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, bis ich begriff, das Ally mich verarschte.<br/>„Das kann ein Schwangerschaftstest gar nicht feststellen.“, grummelte ich und Alice fing wieder an zu lachen.<br/>„Du Blitzmerker!“ Jaja, sie machte sich über mich lustig.<br/>„Alice Mary McCarty!“, rief ich und stürzte mich auf sie.<br/>„Ah! Nein! Bella! Hör auf! Ich bin kitzelig!“, kreischte sie und wand sich unter meinen Händen.<br/>„Ich gebe auf! Ich gebe auf!“, schrei sie außer Atem und ich ließ von ihr ab.<br/>„Okay…“, sagte Alice und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor mich hin.<br/>„Der Test sagt…“ Sie machte eine Kunstpause und ich sah sie böse an.<br/>„Der Test sagt, das du…“ Wieder beendete sie den Satz nicht. Ich schnappte mir ein Kissen und schlug es ihr mit aller Kraft auf den Kopf.<br/>„Aua! Das tat weh!“, meckerte sie und hielt sich den Schädel. „Und du bist fies! Ich geh gleich selbst nachgucken, wenn du nicht endlich mit der Sprache raus rückst!“, keifte ich zurück.<br/>„Ist ja gut, ich sag es dir ja schon.“, grummelte sie und rieb sich erneut über den Kopf.<br/>„Du bist schwanger.“<br/>Meine Reaktion darauf war wirklich fabelhaft: „Aha.“<br/>„Aha? Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen? Brich in Jubel aus, oder fall in Ohnmacht! Aber doch nicht ››Aha‹‹!“, beschwärte sie sich und ich verdrehte nur die Augen.<br/>„Ich kann freu mich nicht und dumm find ich es auch nicht. Man kann es halt nicht ändern, okay man könnte, aber ich tu‘s nicht. MUM!“ Ein paar Sekunden krachte die Tür auf und meine Mutter stand mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür.<br/>„Was ist los, Bella? Musstest du dich wieder übergeben? Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?“ Ich schlug mir vor den Kopf.<br/>„Nein, Mum. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Ich bedeutete ihr, dass sie sich zu uns setzen sollte.<br/>„Mum, du musst jetzt ganz stark sein.“ Renée sah mich verunsichert an und Alice kicherte leise.<br/>„Es ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?“ Ich konnte die Sorge in ihrer Stimme deutlich vernehmen.<br/>„Ja, es ist okay. Aber…“ Jetzt machte ich eine Kunstpause.<br/>„Mum, du wirst Großmutter.“ Renées Augen weiteten sich. Ihr Mund klappte auf und ihr Oberkörper kippte nach hinten. Ally und ich schrien erschrocken auf. Wir legten Renée die stabile Seitenlage auf mein Bett. Glücklicherweise wachte sie ein paar Minuten später wieder auf. Alice und ich musterten meine Mutter besorgt.<br/>„Bella, Alice! Ich hab etwas Seltsames geträumt!“ Wir sahen sie nur fragend an und Renée sprach weite.<br/>„Ich habe geträumt, dass du mir gesagt hast, dass ich Großmutter werde.“ Alice und ich schwiegen kurz, bevor ich das Wort ergriff.<br/>„Mummy, das war kein Traum. Ich bin wirklich schwanger.“<br/>Und ihre Reaktion war genauso unspektakulär wie meine: „Oh. Okay. Dann gehst du mit mir am Freitag zum Arzt.“<br/>Ich nickte nur und Mum verließ das Zimmer.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/><span class="user_bold">Angebot</span> gleich <span class="user_bold">Nachfrage</span><br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Ich packte die Einkäufe in den Kofferraum meines Mercedes. Phoebe saß immer noch im Einkaufswagen und spielte mit ihrer Decke.<br/>Gott, ich liebte diese kleine Maus über alles! Sobald sämtliche Einkäufe verstaut waren, schob ich den Einkaufwagen in rasanter Geschwindigkeit über den Parkplatz. Phoebe quietschte vergnügt und ich strahlte meine Tochter an. Ich parkte das Ding auf Rädern bei seines Gleichen und ging dann mit Phoebe zurück zum Auto.<br/>„Isabelle!“, hörte ich Edward rufen und ignorierte ihn gekonnt.<br/>„Wieso hast du nicht auf mich gewartet?“, fragte er bissig, während ich Phoebe anschnallte.<br/>„Du warst so beschäftigt, da wollte ich dich nicht stören.“, flötete ich engelsgleich und blinzelte Edward treu-doof an. Er hatte sein Charmeur-Lächeln aufgesetzt. Mir war übel. So hatte er mich dazu gebracht, mit ihm zu schlafen. Was dabei raus kam, hatte man ja gesehen.<br/>Ich schlug die Türe zu und ging nach vorne. Ob Edward einstieg oder nicht, war mir vollkommen egal. Ich würde ohne ihn davon fahren, wenn es sein müsste. Er stieg ein und versteifte sich augenblicklich wieder auf dem Sitz.<br/>„Schnall dich an!“, forderte ich ihn auf. Er ergriff blitzschnell den Sicherheitsgurt und war in Nullkomanichts angeschnallt. Ich zog den Gurt ebenfalls über meinen Körper.<br/>„Diese Gurte sind irgendwie komisch.“, stellte Edward fest und sah zu dem horizontalen Gurt. Ich antwortete ihm nicht. Wozu auch? Sollte ich ihm etwa auf die Nase binden, dass alle Sicherheitsgurte in diesem Auto auf schwangere Frauen ausgerichtet waren? Sicherheit ging bei mir nun mal vor.<br/>„Warum?“, wollte Edward wissen. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Edward rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her. Hatte er etwa angst, dass ich einen Unfall baute? Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich kichern. Wir kamen schnell zu Hause an und Edward spreng förmlich aus dem rollenden Wagen.<br/>„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“, fragte Edward süffisant.<br/>„Du könntest die Einkäufe ins Haus bringen.“, schlug ich vor und öffnete die Tür zu Phoebe. Sie war schnell abgeschnallt und aus dem Sitz gehoben. Edward schlug den Kofferraumdeckel zu und ich schloss das Auto ab.<br/>Dann gingen wir zusammen zum Haus. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen Esme, Jasper und Rosalie gegenüber von Alice und Emmett.<br/>„Guten Tag.“, begrüßte ich die Cullens freundlich. Ein Augenblick später war Edward auch wieder im Raum.<br/>„Hey, was macht ihr den hier?“, fragte Edward seine Familie verwirrt.<br/>„Wir wollten die neuen Nachbarn begrüßen gehen.“, sagte Rosalie mit seltsamen Unterton. Sie war Emmett einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an mich.<br/>„Ich bin Rosalie Cullen, Edwards ältere Schwester.“ Ich reichte ihr die Hand.<br/>„Isabelle Dwyer.“, lächelte ich und reichte dann Esme und Jasper ebenfalls die Hände.<br/>„Bitte entschuldigt mich, ich habe noch was in der Küche zu tun.“ Mit diesen Worten drückte ich Alice Phoebe in die Hand und ging in die Küche. Edward hatte die Tüten auf den Tresen gestellt und ich begann nun die Lebensmittel ein zu räumen. Ich wuselte einige Zeit lang in der Küche herum und schreckte dann zusammen.<br/>„Es ist sexy, wenn du hier so herum läufst.“, säuselte Edward und ich zeigte ihm, mit einem meisterhaft engelsgleichem Lächeln, meinen Stinkefinger.<br/>„Ich mag widerspenstige Frauen.“, schnurrte der grünäugige und kam auf mich zu. Langsam, bedrohlich und geschmeidig wie eine Raumkatze. Er blieb dich vor mir stehen. Meine Brüste berührten fast seine Brust.<br/>„Leider wirst du mich aus der Ferne bewundern müssen, Cullen.“ Ich ließ seinen Namen wie ein Schimpfwort klingen und lächelte bitterböse.<br/>„Das werden wir ja noch sehen.“, hauchte Edward und näherte sich meinem Gesicht.<br/>Ich war vollkommen passiv – ich wartete nur darauf, dass Edward seine Lippen auf meine presste. Und das tat er dann auch. Kurze Zeit später, bat seine Zunge stumm um Einlass. Ich gewährte sie ihm. Seine Zunge schlüpfte in meinen Mund – erkundete zunächst meine Zähne und arbeitete sich langsam zu meiner Zunge vor.<br/>Er stupste meine Zunge leicht an, forderte mich zum mitmachen auf und ich biss zu. Ich schmeckte Blut und ließ von Edward ab, der seltsame, schmerverzerrte Töne von sich gab.<br/>„Ups.“, sagte ich nur mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht.<br/>„Ich könnte jetzt sagen, dass es mit Leid tut, aber das wäre gelogen.“ Edward sah mich wütend an und rauschte dann, wie eine beleidigte Diva aus dem Haus. Ich lachte herzhaft über sein Verhalten.<br/>So schnell würde er nicht wieder auf die Idee kommen, mich küssen zu wollen. Aber es wäre trotzdem Schade. Er war ein so guter Küsser!, dachte ich sarkastisch. Wenn ich mich zu schnell auf ihn einließe würde es meinen Plan ruinieren.<br/>Ich wollte Rache. Und diese würde ich auch bekommen. Aber zunächst ließ ich ihn zappeln, denn; Er wollte immer das, was er nicht haben konnte. In diesem Fall: Mich.<br/>Er würde mich bekommen, an diesem Tag, an dem etwas Neues begonnen hatte.<br/>Valentinstag 2005 würde er mich haben. Er hatte Isabella Swan an diesem Tag und dieses so unschuldige Mädchen starb. Sie starb am Tag der Geburt ihrer Tochter. Es wurde jemand vollkommen Neues geboren, zusammen mit Phoebe erblickte Isabelle Dwyer das Licht der Welt. Und Isabelle Dwyer sinnt nach Rache, für dieses arme unschuldige Mädchen, das am Tag der Geburt ihrer Tochter verstarb. Ich würde es ihm zurück geben. Mit Zinsen.<br/>Doch bis dahin dauerte es noch. Ich konnte waten. Ich würde es tun.<br/>Meine Rache würde ihn für ewig verfolgen!<br/>„Isabelle?“, Rosalie kam mit Phoebe auf dem Arm in die Küche.<br/>„Oh, Rosalie? Was gibt’s?“ Rose zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihre Nichte versonnen an.<br/>„Sie ist ein süßes Kind.“, sagte sie mit wahrer Mutterliebe in den Augen. Ich konnte nicht begreifen, wie sie mit Edward verwandt sein konnte. Sie hatten nichts gemein. Und doch war da etwas, das sie verband. Auch uns verband irgendwas oder bessergesagt irgendwer.<br/>Und dieser ›Irgendwer‹ war Phoebe. Mein kleiner Sonnenschein.<br/>„Wieso lebt Phoebe nicht bei ihrer Mutter?“ Was sollte ich darauf am besten antworten?<br/>„Ihre Mutter ist Tot.“, meinte ich deswegen nur kühl.<br/>„Oh, das tut mir Leid.“. Sie sah mich betrübt an und ich erwiderte diesen Blick kalt.<br/>„Schon okay.“, sagte ich nun leicht lächelnd und nahm ihr Phoebe ab.<br/>„Was ist mit ihrem Vater?“, flüsterte Rosalie leise.<br/>„Er ist ein egoistisches Arschloch und will sie nicht.“ Gott, klang ich verbittert! Mit dem ersten Teil hatte ich recht, aber der zweite Teil? Wollte Edward Kinder? Wohl kaum.<br/>Er kam mit ihnen nicht aus. Er machte lieber welche und ließ dann die Mütter mit den Kindern sitzen. Als ich noch in Forks als Isabella Swan lebte, gab es jeden Monat ein oder zwei schwangere Mädchen – immer von Edward.<br/>Doch Edward machte diesen Mädchen klar, dass er keine Kinder wollte und wenn sie das Kind behielt, war das Mädchen für Edward ebenfalls gestorben. Ich war wohl das einzige Mädchen, das sein Kind behalten hatte. Hätte man mich gefragt, ob ich stolz drauf bin, ich hätte mit „Ja!“ geantwortet.<br/>Ich war stolz drauf. Für mich stand von Anfang an fest, dass ich dieses Kind bekommen würde. Komme was da wolle! Rosalie verließ die Küche und kurze Zeit später mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder das Haus.<br/>Emmett und Alice sagten nichts, was wohl an meinem Gesichtsausdruck lag. Ich brachte irgendwann Phoebe ins Bett, ließ ihr eine Geschichte vor unterhielt mich noch kurz mit meiner Kleinen, gab ihr einen gute Nacht Kuss und verließ dann das Zimmer.<br/>Danach ging ich duschen. Ich wollte diesen Tag von meinem Körper waschen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stieg ich wieder aus der Dusche, trocknete mich ab und ging mit feuchtem Haar in mein Zimmer.<br/>Das Licht ließ ich ausgeschalten und tapste zu meinem Schrank. Ich zog frische Wäsche heraus und zog mich an. Das gegenüberliegende Haus zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und so setzte ich mich aufs Bett. Ich starrte auf die andere Straßenseite.<br/>In dem Zimmer, gegenüber von meinem brannte Licht und ich sah Edward immer wider hin und her gehen. Manchmal wanderte seine Hand zu seinem Mund. Er schien nach seiner Zunge zu tasten.<br/>Vielleicht hatte ich ein wenig zu fest zu gebissen. Aber es war mir egal. Er hatte es verdient. Eine Gestallt ging die Auffahrt zum Cullen-Haus hoch. Ein Mädchen, nahm ich an.<br/>Esme öffnete ihr die Tür und das Mädchen verschwand im Haus. Eine Minute später war sie in Edwards Zimmer und schien mit ihm zu reden. Er ging auf sie zu und zog sie verlangend an sich. Ich wusste, worauf das hinaus laufen würde und auf einen Live-Porno hatte ich wirklich keine Lust.<br/>Ich zog die Vorhänge zu und legte mich ins Bett.<br/>Meine Gedanken kreisten. Sie kreisten um Forks und ihre Bewohner. Besonders um Edward.<br/>Ich hoffe, es würde so verlaufen, wie ich es geplant hatte. Ich musste strak sein. Für Phoebe. Für mich. Ich hatte mir Rache geschworen und ich würde sie haben! Edward würde bluten, für das, was er mir angetan hat.<br/>Er würde vor mir im Dreck kriechen und um Gnade winseln.<br/>Innerlich lachte ich böse auf.</p>
        <p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Jaja, ich weiß. Bella ist böse. Ist total ungeplant passiert, aber was solls.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Ich erwarte von Euch konstruktieve Kritik!<br/>Es wäre auf jeden Fall hilfreich!<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Ich bereue es jetzt schon aber...<br/>Ich suche 2 Beta-Leserfür diese Fanfiction.<br/><span class="user_bold">Wer interessat hat, soll sich doch bitte per Mail bei mir melden!</span><br/><span class="user_bold">Suche beendet!</span><br/>Liebe Grüße und eine gute Nacht!<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="reviewform-container-start"></div>
</div><div class="pageviewframe">
  <p></p>
  <div class="caption">
    <p><br/>		Review schreiben<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="container-review-form left">
      <p></p>
      <div class="review-form">
        <p></p>
        <div class="review-form-content"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="review-form-response"></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/3/Secrets-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Prolog<br/>2. Kapitel 1<br/>3. Kapitel 2<br/>4. Kapitel 3<br/>5. Kapitel 4 (23.11.10)</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/5/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">
    <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
  </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/546327"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4adca8a40000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Secrets... [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 5 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Secrets... [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 5 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/1/Secrets-Abgebrochen-">Secrets... [Abgebrochen]</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/826020"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4adca8a40000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">Secrets... [Abgebrochen]</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>19.10.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">5</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">12.622</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-star fa-lg recommendation titled-icon"></span> </p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>65 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/date/5/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>7 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table"><p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/4/Secrets-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
<p></p><div class="ffselect floatleft"><p> </p>
<p>            1. Prolog<br/>2. Kapitel 1<br/>3. Kapitel 2<br/>4. Kapitel 3<br/>5. Kapitel 4 (23.11.10)</p></div> <div class="clearfloat"></div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>19.10.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.235<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                <span class="user_bold">In Anbetracht, dass ich keine Zeit für eine umschweifende Bis(s)-FF habe, biete ich fleißigen Schreiberlein die Möglichkeit, die Story fortzusetzen. Wenn Jemand Interesse hat, einfach eine Mail schreiben. </span><br/>Biss dann, LuciaChan<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/><span class="user_bold">Voll krass ungebetat!</span><br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>[All Human]<br/>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p>
                  <span class="user_bold">Kapitel 4</span>
                </p>
        <p>Der Termin am Freitag hatte uns allen bestätigt, was wir schon wussten. Ich war schwanger! Und das mit fünfzehn.<br/>Mit fünfzehn bekam man noch eher Geschwister – aber ich musste mal wieder aus der Reihe tanzen. Als mein Gynäkologe mir sagte, ich sei wirklich schwanger, stand mein Einschluss gegenüber diesem Kind fest.<br/>Ich würde es behalten – oder zumindest austragen. Mein Fleisch und Blut.<br/>Edward würde dieses Kind niemals als solches sehen, dessen war ich mir bewusst. Alice saß wie immer neben mir auf dem Bett.<br/>Ihre Hand lag auf meinem noch flachen Bauch und sie sprach zu meinem Baby. Irgendwie machte Alice mir angst.<br/>„Und wenn du dann geboren bist, kleine Lady, dann werden wir noch mehr Spaß haben, als jetzt schon! Ich werde dir die Welt und ihre Designer zeigen – und falls du doch ein Junge werden solltest, was ich bezweifle, dann ist das auch nicht schlimm. Und wir werden shoppen gehen und du wirst wundervolle pinke – oder blaue – Kleidchen tragen.“<br/>Ja, Alice machte mir Angst und meinen ››Sohn‹‹ war am Ende schwul. Ich würde den Teufel tun, Alice das Kind, falls es denn ein Junge werden sollte, in ein blaues Kleidchen zu stecken.<br/>Eher würde ich sie von der Brücke schupsen.<br/>„Oh Bella! Das wird soo toll werden! Nur wir beide und das Baby.“ Ich wusste nicht wer mir mehr Leid tat; Mein Baby oder ich? Ich würde wohl abwarten müssen.<br/>Es klopfte und kurz darauf steckte meine Mutter den Kopf in mein Zimmer.<br/>„Hey ihr beiden. Stör ich?“ Ich verneinte und Renée trat ein. Unschlüssig blieb sie an der Türe stehen.<br/>„Setz dich doch zu uns.“, meinte ich, während Alice meinem Baby weiterhin die Welt erklärte.<br/>Da ich Alice bereits nach den ersten fünf Minuten Selbstgespräch aufgegeben hatte, machte ich mir nun nicht die Mühe, sie davon abzuhalten weiterhin mit meinem Bauch zu reden. Mum druckste einige Minuten lang herum, bis sie mir eröffnete, dass sie mich gerne von der Schule nehmen möchte, um mich zu Hause zu unterrichten.<br/>Jedoch lehnte ich es konkret ab.<br/>„War ja nur ein Vorschlag!“, meinte sie und verließ mein Zimmer. Ich verdrehte die Augen und schmiss Alice aus der Wohnung. Ich hatte keinen Nerv, mich jetzt mit irgendjemand zu befassen und so schloss ich mich in meinem Zimmer ein.<br/>Es verging eine Woche – und ich gewöhnte mich an den Gedanken schwanger zu sein.<br/>Es war ein seltsames Gefühl – mysteriös. Irgendwann hatte ich mir aus Langweile ein Kalender gekauft und das Datum der Befruchtung groß markiert. Dank diesem Kalender wusste ich nun, dass mein Baby schon seit sechs Wochen in meinem Bauch war.<br/>Sechs Wochen… zweiunddreißig würden noch folgen. Zweiunddreißig Wochen. Mir kam es wie ein ewig langer Zeitraum vor, aber es war nicht einmal mehr ein Jahr. November.<br/>Wir hatten schon Ende März.<br/>Das waren nicht einmal mehr acht Monate.<br/>Was war Zeit denn schon ins dieser schnellen Welt.<br/>Heute war ich schwanger und morgen würde mein Kind schon selbst ein Kind bekommen.<br/>Auch wenn ich hoffte, dass es sich damit sehr viel Zeit lassen würde.<br/>Ich sah zur Tafel vor.<br/>Unser Lehrer redete von irgendwelchen Zellen und wie sie sich verdoppelten.<br/>Das passierte immer – überall. In meinem Bauch. Seltsamer Gedanke…</p>
        <p>Ich wünschte mich zurück in Biologie und der Zellteilung.<br/>War auf jeden Fall besser als Sport. Und da ich dem Coach nicht vor der ganzen Gruppe sagen wollte, warum ich nicht mehr mitmachen würde, musste ich mitmachen!<br/>Scheiß Tag. Zu Glück schaffte ich es ziemlich schnell aus dem Ballspiel zu fliegen.<br/>Ich saß auf der Bank und sah Alice zu, wie sie mehreren von diesen Todesgeschossen, gleichzeitig auswich.<br/>Das konnte auch nur Alice, denn sie war die einzige noch verbleibende Spielerin ihres Teams.<br/>Der Rest hatte sich zu mir auf die Tribüne gesellt. Aber Alice war gut, sie wich aus und schmetterte Bälle auf die andere Seite, traf hin und wieder einen Schüler und erntete von ihrer Mannschaft laute jubelschreie.<br/>Wie nervig! Die Stunde zog sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hin, doch irgendwann war auch sie zu Ende. Die Schüler strömten aus der Halle.<br/>Alice sah mich auffordernd an und ich ging auf den Lehrer zu.<br/>Sie folgte mir auf dem Fuße.<br/>„Miss McCarty, Miss Swan. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte der Coach freundlich und ich ergriff Alice Hand.<br/>Sie drückte mich aufmunternd und ich holte tief Luft.<br/>„Ich wollte Sie nur darüber informieren, dass ich nicht am Sportunterricht teilnehmen werde.“ Der Coach sah mich verwundert an und wollte schon zu einer Frage ansetzten, doch ich kam ihm zuvor.<br/>„Wenn ich ansatzweise Gleichgewicht und Koordination aufweisen könnte, würde ich noch ein paar Wochen oder Monate mitmachen. Da das leider nicht der Fall ist und ich mein Baby nicht gefährden möchte, lass ich Sport lieber ganz bleiben.“, rasselte ich herunter.<br/>„Sie sind schwanger.“, fasste der Coach zusammen und ich nickte.<br/>„Okay.“, sagte er und schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen.<br/>„Ich brauche dann ein Attest von ihrem Arzt, damit die Sportnote ausgesetzt werden kann.“<br/>Ich nickte. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Coach Barden es so gelassen aufnehmen würde.<br/>Die Welt war manchmal schon irgendwie seltsam.</p>
        <p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/><span class="user_bold">Angebot</span> gleich <span class="user_bold">Nachfrage</span><br/>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p>Der erste Schultag kann schnell und Edward ging mir aus dem Weg.<br/>In der letzten Woche hatte ich ihn kaum gesehen und Rosalie war schon fast bei uns eingezogen. Wir mochten sie alle – sogar Phoebe.<br/>Und Phoebe mochte wirklich nur wenige Menschen. Der erste Schultag war beinahe vorbei.<br/>Ich saß in Physik und sehnte die Mittagspause herbei.<br/>Alice war in fast allen Kursen mit mir zusammen.<br/>Leider bildeten die Naturwissenschaftlichen-Fächer eine Ausnahme.<br/>Unsere Lehrerin – ich hatte ihren Namen vergessen – redete über Elektronen, Spannung und Stromstäke. Für mich stellte sich die Frage, wozu ich später einmal die Geschwindigkeit von Elektronen berechnen müsste?<br/>Das gehörte wohl zu den ungeklärten Fragen des Universums.<br/>Endlich klingelte es zur Pause – Mittagspause!<br/>Die Schüler um mich herum fingen an ihre Sachen einzupacken. Ich tat es ihnen gleich und kramte nebenbei noch mein Handy heraus.<br/>„Hai!“, sprach mich Mike Newton an.<br/>„Wo?“, erwiderte ich und sah mich suchend um.<br/>„Nicht Hai der Fisch, sondern Hai wie Hallo.“, erklärte er.<br/>Jetzt hielt er mich wohl für dümmlich – und ich ihn für ein Milchbubi mir Problemhaut.<br/>„Sag das doch gleich.“, sagte ich monoton und wählte Louises Nummer.<br/>Sie war letztes Wochenende in Forks angekommen.<br/>„Hallo Bella!“, begrüßte diese mich freundlich.<br/>„Hallo Louise. Wie geht es Phoebe?“. Ich nahm meine Tasche und ließ Mike einfach stehen.<br/>„Ihr geht es gut, sie spielt gerade mit einigen ihrer niedlichen Kuscheltiere.“, erzählte die sanfte Stimme der Nanny. Ich seufzte.<br/>„Ich vermisse sie.“, sagte ich leise woraufhin Louise lachte.<br/>„Du hörst dich an wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind nur noch zu Geburtstagen und Weihnachten sieht.“ Dieser Gedanke machte mir unglaubliche Angst.<br/>Ich wollte Phoebe nicht verlieren – ich wollte, dass ihre Beziehung zu mir so war, wie meine zu Renée gewesen war und immer noch ist.<br/>„Ich habe sie jetzt seit fünfeinhalb Stunden nicht mehr gesehen.“, rief ich entsetzt.<br/>Louise fing an zu lachen.<br/>„Lachst du mich aus?“, versuchte ich böse zu fragen, was in Louises Fall mehr als nur schwer war. Sie war so liebenswert, dass man sie einfach gern haben musste.<br/>„Ich lache dich nicht aus, Liebes. Ich finde es nur komisch, dass du es keine neun Stunden ohne deinen geliebten Schatz aushältst.“ Ich gab darauf nur ein beleidigtes „Pff!“ von mir.<br/>Ich hatte endlich die Cafeteria erreicht. Alice und Emmett saßen mit Rosalie und Jasper an einem Tisch.<br/>Am Ende des Monats wären die vier sehr wahrscheinlich schon Pärchen. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich zur Essensausgabe.<br/>„Gib Phoebe bitte einen Kuss von mir.“ Die Cantinenlady sah mich schief an und ich lächelte freundlich zurück.<br/>„Mach ich. Bis nachher, Bella.“, verabschiedete Louise sich und ich seufzte ein „Bis Später“.<br/>Die Cantinenlady gab mir ein Tablett mit Spagetti und ich schritt elegant auf den Tisch meiner Freunde zu.<br/>Mir war klar, dass alle Blicke auf mir klebten. Sowas kannte ich schon von früher. Nach den Sommerferien 2003 wurde mir hinterher gestarrt wie sonst niemandem auf der Welt. Okay, in drei Monaten wuchs ein Babybauch ein ganzes Stück.<br/>Ich hätte meinen Bauch nicht als riesig bezeichnet, aber groß war er schon.<br/>„Sie starren – als wärst du ein besonders saftiges Stück Fleisch.“, kicherte Emmett als ich mich dazu setzte.<br/>Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und begann schweigend zu essen. Jasper fragte Alice über ihr Leben aus.<br/>Des Öfteren Antwortete sie unverbindlich, was Jasper nicht ganz zu verstehen schien. Rosalie hingegen sprach mit Emmett über Autos.<br/>Und wenn ich bis jetzt nich nichts seltsam gehalten hatte, dann hatte ich nun sicherlich den ersten Punkt meiner Liste.<br/>Ein Mädchen das über Autos sprach?!<br/>Ich war glücklich zu wissen, wie man damit fährt!<br/>Mike Newton stellte ungefragt sein Tablett auf unseren Tisch und setzte sich neben mich.<br/>Ich hatte das Bedürfnis mein Gesicht in die Spagetti zu drücken und zu schreien – oder vielleicht doch lieber seins?<br/>„Isabelle.“, grinste Mike mich an und ich grinste zurück – was wohl eher einer Grimasse glich. Alice kicherte und Emmett biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während Jasper und Rosalie Mike missbilligt ansahen.<br/>„Wir wollen keine Freaks an unserem Tisch.“, sagte Rosalie hochnäsig und ich war – Was nur Gott allein weiß – dankbar dafür!<br/>„Ich gehöre zu Isabelle.“, grinste er mich an und mir wurde schlecht.<br/>„Du gehörst genauso wenig zu mir, wie die Pickel die gerade in deinem Gesicht explodieren. Wärst du also so freundlich und würdest dich verziehen, Newton?“, sagte ich kalt und starrte sturr in meine Spagetti.<br/>Mike schnappte empört nach Luft und verzog sich.<br/>Ein Mädchen kam unschlüssig auf unseren Tisch zu.<br/>„Äh… Hi. Ich bin Angela. Dürfte ich mich zu euch setzten?“<br/>Angela Weber war mir schon immer sympathisch gewesen. Sie gehörte nie zu den Leuten, die andere Mobbten. Einmal hatte sie sogar versucht mir zu helfen, worauf sie bedauerlicher Weise ebenfalls zum Opfer der anderen wurde.<br/>Dieses Problem hatte sich wohl gelöst.<br/>„Setzt dich doch.“, lächelte ich sie an.<br/>Angela setzte sich und starrte in ihr Essen. Man merkte sofort, dass sie schüchtern war.<br/>„Ich bin Isabelle Dwyer und das sind Alice und Emmett McCarty.“, stellte ich kurz vor.<br/>„Angela. Angela Weber.“, sagte Angela leise und stocherte nervös in ihren Kartoffeln. Ich lächelte leicht und lauschte weiter dem Gespräch von Alice und Jasper. Langsam leerte sich die Cafeteria und auch wir erhoben uns.<br/>„Wir sehen uns dann in Sport.“, sagte Alice, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging in ihren Unterricht. Ich begab mich währenddessen zum Biologieraum. Es war noch kaum jemand da und ich ließ mich in der mittleren Reihe an einem Tisch nieder.<br/>Dann packte ich meine Sachen aus und fing an im Biologie-Buch zu schmökern. Hin und wieder sah ich auf, wenn ein weiterer Schüler den Raum betrat.<br/>Sie setzten sich und irgendwann kam dann auch der Lehrer. Mr. Banner wie ich ihn unschwer erkennen konnte.<br/>Kurz nach ihm schlüpfte Edward ins Klassenzimmer. Er grinste den Lehrer Charmant an und ich dachte darüber nach, wann Edward wohl schwul geworden war.<br/>Edwards Blick schweifte durch die Klasse und verfinsterte sich.<br/>„Mr. Cullen! Bitte setzten Sie sich doch endlich, wenn Sie schon nicht rechtzeitig zu meinem Unterricht erscheinen könne.“, sagte Mr. Banner und Edward kam missmutig auf mich zu.<br/>Edward setzte sich neben mich und rutschte so weit von mir weg, wie es Tisch und Stuhl zuließen. Mr. Banner indessen sprach von den Themen, die wir dieses Schuljahr bearbeiten würden. Ich notierte mir hin und wieder wichtige Stichpunkte und erkannte schnell, dass ich den ganzen Stoff schon in der Schule in New York hatte.<br/>Privatschulen waren wohl schneller, als staatliche Schulen. Ich riss ein Blatt von meinem Block und kritzelte rauf, bevor ich es dann zu Edward schob.<br/><span class="user_bold">Hast du etwa angst vor mir? </span><br/><span class="user_italic">Träum weiter. </span><br/><span class="user_bold">Du hast also Angst vor mir. Was hab ich den schreckliches getan? </span><br/>Ich grinste und schob den Zettel zurück. Edward sah zerknittert auf das Blatt vor ihm. Er sah kurz zu Mr. Banner und dann zu mir. Er sah richtig wütend aus und ich machte einen Kussmund. Er gab mir den Zettel ohne Antwort zurück.<br/><span class="user_bold">Ist es, weil ich dich gebissen habe? Das tut mir schrecklich Leid, aber ich bin nun mal nicht so ein Mädchen, dass einen Jungen gleich nach dem ersten ›Date‹ küsst. </span><br/>Ich schob den Zettel zurück zu Edward. Er antwortete! Jah!<br/><span class="user_italic">Du bist schon ein Miststück, könnte das sein? Du machst dich über mich Lustig. Das ist nicht sehr höflich! </span><br/>Am liebsten hätte ich ihn für diesen Kommentar angeschrien. Er hatte sich doch auch über mich lustig gemacht. Vor der ganzen Schule. Aber was soll’s. Ich beschloss nun einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen.<br/>Starte Mission: Rache an Edward.<br/><span class="user_bold">Würdest du es mir glauben, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass es mir Leid tut? Denn das tut es – wirklich! Ich habe mich dumm benommen und möchte es wieder gut machen! Lass uns Freunde sein! </span><br/>Ich schickte den Zettel zurück an Edward. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deutet. Er sah kurz zu mir und nickte. Unter dem Tisch reichte er mir seine Hand und ich schlug ein. Gut, dachte ich mir. Schritt eins wäre dann fast abgehackt.<br/>Wie leichtgläubig Edward doch war!<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/><span class="user_bold">"Secrets..." pausiert bis auf weiteres.</span><br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="reviewform-container-start"></div>
</div><div class="pageviewframe">
  <p></p>
  <div class="caption">
    <p><br/>		Review schreiben<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="container-review-form left">
      <p></p>
      <div class="review-form">
        <p></p>
        <div class="review-form-content"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="review-form-response"></div>
  </div>
</div><div><p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/4/Secrets-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
<p></p><div class="ffselect floatleft"><p> </p>
<p>            1. Prolog<br/>2. Kapitel 1<br/>3. Kapitel 2<br/>4. Kapitel 3<br/>5. Kapitel 4 (23.11.10)</p></div> <div class="clearfloat"></div></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0/826020"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4adca8a40000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>